Reflection
by whitechocolate14
Summary: When will her reflection show who she is, inside?


**It's offical. I'm addicted to writing...DEY TRY TO MAKE ME GO TA REHAB BUT I GO NO NO NO! SUMTIN' SUMTIN' SUMTIN'!**

Rogue stormed into her room and slammed her door. She feel down onto her bed and started crying. Stupid Duncan being a bigot. Stupid broad Taryn. Stupid everyone. She had enough problems as it was! She didn't need that kinda crap from them.

She tried to keep up the tough facade, she really honest to God, tried. But that wasn't her. Deep down she was just an insecure, girl wishing to be fit in. But she couldn't allow that. She couldn't afford to hurt people to let them get close, so she pushed them away. She hated herself.

She looked at the mirror and saw her reflection. All the pasty, white, goth makeup caked all over her face.

"Look at yah, Anna. That ain't yah, an' yah know it." She told her self.

_"Look at meh,  
>you may think you see who Ah really am.<br>But you'll never know me." _Rogue sang sofly to herself.

She felt for the card that always lay on her dresser. It usually made her feel better for some reason. She held it to her heart.

_"Everyday, it's as if I have to play a part.  
>Now Ah see, if Ah were to wear a mask,<br>Ah could fool the world,  
>But Ah can not fool mah heart."<em>

She thought of how she liked Remy. But she couldn't let others know that. The X Men might get angery with her if they knew she liked the enemy. So they all bought into the act she had everyday. A heartless girl with no caring or love for another human being. But there was so much more to her.

She punched the mirror and glass went everywhere. There was shattered, big pieces of glass still hanging onto the mirror. She glared at the mirrror and held onto the dresser.

_"Who is that girl Ah see?  
>Starin' straight, back at meh.<br>When will mah reflection show who Ah am inside?" _Rogue sang. She wiped off half of her make-up. Half Anna: a normal skin toned girl, with pink lips and green eyes. The caring side of her, the real her. Half Rogue: A pale, pasty skin toned girl, with purple lips and grey eyes. The mean, heartless side of her.

She wiped off the rest of Rogue and stared at her reflection. She could barely tell who that girl staring back at her was. She felt naked without the facade on. Different.

_"Ah am now,  
>In a world where Ah hafta hide mah heart,<br>An' what Ah believe in." _She thought again about Remy. Scott couldn't hold a candle to him. Remy was sweet, mysterious, charming, annoying, everything she always wanted. But he had to be the enemy and the X Men hated the Acolytes.

_"But somehow,  
>Ah will show the world what's inside mah heart,<br>An' be loved fo' who Ah am."_

She smiled sadly, thinking that day would never come. Why couldn't people be themselves. It was who they were, after all. It shouldn't matter if you're human, mutant, gay, straight, black, white, purple, green, blue, boy, girl, atheist, christain, young, old, goth, preppy, or whatever you were. It's apart of you that makes you special and unique in your own awesome way.

Her mutation was an example. She had a mutation quite her own. But it made her stand out. If not for her mutation, she'd be that lonely goth that had no life and just copied others style.

_"Who is that girl Ah see?  
>Starring straight, back at me.<br>Why is mah reflection someone Ah don' know?  
>Must Ah pretend that Ah'm someone else,<br>For all tahme?  
>When will mah reflection show who Ah am inside?"<em>

She looked up, basically praying, begging to God. For a reason why all this had to happen to her. She could've coped with being different, and her mutation. But why all the mama drama and kids at school bugging her and the whole Remy thing? Why?

_"There's a heart that needs to be free,  
>To fly.<br>That burns with with a need to know,  
>The reasons why.<br>Why must we all conceal,  
>How we think, what we feel?<br>Must there be a secret me Ah'm forced to hide?  
>Ah won't pretend that Ah'm someone else,<br>For all tahme.  
>When will mah reflection show who Ah am inside?" <em>Rogue sang boldly. She wasn't going to let the world get to her! She'll stand and be her!

_"When will mah reflection show who Ah am inside?" _She sang sofly.

She smiled to herself, at her newfound security.

XXNEXTDAYXX

Everyone guaked at the girl walking in the school. She was beautiful. She had pale-ish, but normal looking skin. Green eyes. Red lips. White bangs and aburn hair. She wore all black, but not in an emo way. Duncan strolled up to her.

"Hello, gorgeous."

"Flattery won' getcha anywhere, shugah."She told him.

"Rogue?" Duncan asked.

"No, Ah'm Anna. This is who Ah am inside, people. Accept it. Mutant and all!" She yelled. People stared at her as she left.

She went straight for Remy, next to John and Piotr.

"Hi, Remy." She said.

"Chere?" Remy asked. She nodded. "Boys, can y' leave us alone?" They walked off.

Rogue smiled at him as she sat down. "So yah know how yah always ask meh out?"

"Oui?"Remy questioned.

"Well, Ah accept."

This was new. "Dis is new. Why do y' wanna date dis Cajun all o' a sudden?"

"Cuz Ah'm showin' who Ah am inside. That's why." Rogue told him before leaving him.

And so from that day forward, Rogue was Anna. A kind girl who everyone admired. She had love, friends, and an awesome power.

The End_  
><em> 


End file.
